Gillian Richmond
Gillian Richmond wrote 125 episodes of EastEnders between May 1987 and May 2017 and one further episode co-written with Chris Parker. Gillian was brought up on an army basis around the world. One of her earliest writing experiences was writing for the BBC's long-running radio drama series The Archers. She's worked very closely with the BBC for many years and wrote seven episodes of the ill-fated soap Eldorado as well as episodes of Silent Witness. All in all she has wrote four episodes of Casualty between 1995 and 2015 as well Heartbeat between 1999 and 2002. Other credits include Holby City and Maisie Raine. Episodes written by Gillian Richmond 1980s 1987 (1 episode) *Episode 239 (28 May 1987) 1988 (2 episodes) *Episode 329 (31 March 1988) *Episode 401 (8 December 1988) 1989 (3 episodes) *Episode 414 (24 January 1989) *Episode 452 (6 June 1989) *Episode 486 (3 October 1989) 1990s 1990 (5 episodes) *Episode 523 (8 February 1990) *Episode 542 (17 April 1990) *Episode 543 (19 April 1990) *Episode 577 (16 August 1990) *Episode 606 (27 November 1990) 1991 (2 episodes) *Episode 663 (13 June 1991) *Episode 694 (1 October 1991) 1992 (6 episodes) *Episode 758 (12 May 1992) *Episode 759 (14 May 1992) *Episode 794 (15 September 1992) *Episode 795 (17 September 1992) *Episode 808 (3 November 1992) *Episode 809 (5 November 1992) 1993 (2 episodes) *Episode 835 (2 February 1993) *Episode 836 (4 February 1993) 1994 (9 episodes) *Episode 954 (22 March 1994) *Episode 955 (24 March 1994) *Episode 977 (23 May 1994) *Episode 978 (24 May 1994) *Episode 979 (26 May 1994) *Episode 1019 (29 August 1994) *Episode 1020 (30 August 1994) *Episode 1021 (1 September 1994) *Episode 1065 (13 December 1994) 1995 (8 episodes) *Episode 1107 (20 March 1995) *Episode 1108 (21 March 1995) *Episode 1109 (23 March 1995) *Episode 1140 (5 June 1995) *Episode 1141 (6 June 1995) *Episode 1142 (8 June 1995) *Episode 1197 (16 October 1995) *Episode 1198 (17 October 1995) 1996 (3 episodes) *Episode 1253 (20 February 1996) *Episode 1254 (22 February 1996) *Episode 1304 (18 June 1996) 1997 (5 episodes) *Episode 1417 (3 March 1997) *Episode 1454 (26 May 1997) *Episode 1471 (3 July 1997) *Episode 1502 (9 September 1997) *Episode 1503 (11 September 1997) 1999 (1 episode) *Episode 1749 (11 March 1999) 2000s 2000 (2 episodes) *Episode 1979 (25 July 2000) *Episode 1980 (27 July 2000) 2001 (9 episodes) *Episode 2064 (30 January 2001) *Episode 2065 (1 February 2001) *Episode 2106 (8 May 2001) *Episode 2107 (10 May 2001) *Episode 2154 (23 August 2001) *Episode 2155 (24 August 2001) *Episode 2190 (25 October 2001) *Episode 2191 (26 October 2001) *Episode 2224 (24 December 2001) 2002 (6 episodes) *Episode 2251 (7 February 2002) *Episode 2252 (8 February 2002) *Episode 2292 (19 April 2002) *Episode 2387 (3 October 2002) *Episode 2388 (4 October 2002) *Episode 2397 (21 October 2002) 2003 (6 episodes) *Episode 2488 (25 March 2003) *Episode 2489 (27 March 2003) *Episode 2549 (10 July 2003) *Episode 2550 (11 July 2003) *Episode 2585 (11 September 2003) *Episode 2586 (12 September 2003) 2004 (7 episodes) *Episode 2688 (4 March 2004) *Episode 2689 (5 March 2004) *Episode 2716 (22 April 2004) *Episode 2734 (24 May 2004) *Episode 2757 (2 July 2004) *Episode 2828 (4 November 2004) *Episode 2829 (5 November 2004) 2005 (6 episodes) *Episode 2880 (28 January 2005) *Episode 2925 (18 April 2005) *Episode 2955 (9 June 2005) *Episode 2956 (10 June 2005) *Episode 2997 (22 August 2005) *Episode 2999 (25 August 2005) 2006 (12 episodes) *Episode 3096 (6 February 2006) *Episode 3097 (7 February 2006) *Episode 3110 (2 March 2006) *Episode 3146 (4 May 2006) *Episode 3147 (5 May 2006) *Episode 3170/3171 (16 June 2006) (Co-written with Chris Parker) *Episode 3183 (7 July 2006) *Episode 3216 (4 September 2006) *Episode 3217 (5 September 2006) *Episode 3218 (7 September 2006) *Episode 3238 (12 October 2006) *Episode 3265 (28 November 2006) 2008 (5 episodes) *Episode 3552 (31 March 2008) *Episode 3553 (1 April 2008) *Episode 3602 (26 June 2008) *Episode 3639 (1 September 2008) *Episode 3695 (8 December 2008) 2009 (10 episodes) *Episode 3732 (5 February 2009) *Episode 3733 (6 February 2009) *Episode 3772 (16 April 2009) *Episode 3773 (17 April 2009) *Episode 3810 (22 June 2009) *Episode 3811 (23 June 2009) *Episode 3844 (20 August 2009) *Episode 3845 (21 August 2009) *Episode 3874 (12 October 2009) *Episode 3875 (13 October 2009) 2010s 2010 (8 episodes) *Episode 3935 (21 January 2010) *Episode 3936 (22 January 2010) *Episode 3953 (22 February 2010) *Episode 3969 (23 March 2010) *Episode 3970 (25 March 2010) *Episode 3991 (29 April 2010) *Episode 4002 (18 May 2010) *Episode 4020 (18 June 2010) 2014 (3 episodes) *Episode 4786 (15 January 2014) *Episode 4834 (8 April 2014) *Episode 4860 (22 May 2014) 2015 (1 episode) *Episode 5135 (10 September 2015) 2016 (1 episode) *Episode 5411 (26 December 2016) 2017 (3 episodes) *Episode 5469 (3 April 2017) *Episode 5497 (22 May 2017) *Episode 5501 (29 May 2017) Category:Writers